DYING IS YOUR FAVORITE PASSION
by Gothic-Porcelain
Summary: They said they would be there for her. They said they would never betray her. In the end they're words were lies. Now she'll go on with her heart broken and nothing healed. "Sakura, what happened to you?" "...Life did..."-CrossoverStory.Sasu & Naru cheat!
1. Always an end

**I would just like to say that this is gonna be a 'for now' story. I know I said I was making another one but that one got lost and I can't remember anything I put! But I will try to find it so no worries…for now… I tend to lose many things so don't expect me to write very, very often. At least once a week or later ok? If you want me to actually continue this, I'm expecting at least 5 to 7 reviews from you people! I guess now try to enjoy the story.**

**SUMMARY:**** They said they would be there for her. They said they would never betray her. In the end they're words were lies. Now she'll go on with her heart broken and nothing healed. "Sakura, what happened to you?" "...Life did..."**

**~WORDS OF WISDOM: **_**Darling, leave the ones that hurt you for the pain will just continue.**_

***DYING IS YOUR FAVORITE PASSION***

-**Chapter 1**: _**Always an end**_-

*_-_-_-_-*

Darkness echoes through the streets of Konoha. The only sounds that could be heard was the soft wind blowing throughout the small town and small whispers coming from the young women walking towards her apartment. The unshed tears from her eyes were threatening to spill over but somehow, she managed to stop them just in time.

Her heart was shattered earlier that day due to the betrayal that was caused by her supposed _"beloved"._ If only she knew that she would get hurt once _again_, she wouldn't have gotten so close to _him_. The pain was so great when that image passed through her mind over and over, like it wanted to taunt her for the rest of her life.

She opened the door to her room and walked to the bathroom to start the shower. Her hands took off any clothing that hid her body and stepped into the small area. She began to scrub her flesh as if she were infested with a virus that wouldn't go away. She felt disgusted with herself knowing that _he_ had been touching, feeling, and _releasing, _into someone else.

Her skin became red that it looked like her whole body was bleeding. Foot by foot, she got out of the shower and made her way to her room. When she got in front of the mirror green eyes stared back at her, scanning her being to see all of the redness disappearing. Her eyes caught the picture sitting by her bedside and lifted it up until she was able to see the people in it. It was the picture of Sasuke, Naruto, and her. When the 3 of them _used_ to be friends. But that was in the past and this was the present. It doesn't matter anymore, at least for her.

Once again, the memories from earlier that day came to her head making her drop the photo onto the ground. She jumped onto the bed wrapping the covers around her shoulders and dreamt of the previous actions.

*_-_-_-_-*

**4 hours before**

_The day was going by just like she planned. Sakuras and Narutos anniversary was today and she wanted to plan something special for him. She had bought all of the things on the list that she would later give to Naruto. Her car stopped at the front of his house and quickly gathered all of the bags there were. When she reached the front of the door it was funny how his front door was locked. He never kept it locked if he knew that she was going to be there. Didn't he know that today was there special day?_

_Luckily he told her where the spare key was so without hesitation, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Naruto was certainly not a clean person but he wasn't this messy either! It really was starting to get weird. Putting the bags of food and necessities in the places they needed to be._

_Halfway through her deeds, she noticed the noises coming from upstairs. Her being Sakura, she went up the flight of stairs and towards the door where the small voices were coming from. Her heart started racing and feelings of panic and dread surfaced in her veins. The instant her hands pushed on the door, she couldn't help but freeze at what was going on._

_Limbs tangled with each other, bodies __**too**__ close together and names coming from one another's mouths. The names of Naruto and Karin. Her _"beloved"_ and _"family".

_Naruto seemed to realize a movement at the door and stopped what he was doing. Blue eyes widening and his body reacting to awareness, he got off of the body of __**her **__and went after Sakura who had run off a long time ago, not wanting to look like the idiot who had __**again **__fallen for this trap of lies._

_Sakura never really was a fast runner. She was never coordinated. Maybe that's why Naruto had caught up to her so fast, and quickly took her into is arms. She started kicking and screaming telling him to let her go but he wouldn't budge. When he thought that she had calmed down, his arms loosened up on her but just enough so that she wouldn't run from him._

_His eyes looked at her face and were shocked to see that she wasn't crying, but her eyes were dilated. He started to explain that it meant nothing but it seemed she wasn't listening to the words that were spilling out of his mouth._

"Sakura-Chan! I'm sorry; this was a mistake it didn't mean anything!"_ Narutos rambling just kept going on and on until Sakura had finally spoken._

"Naruto…How long?"_ He pretended not to understand what she was asking but knew that if he told her it would just break her._

"Uh, Sakura-Chan it won't happen again! I promise!"_ He was hesitating to answer, she knew._

"Naruto…How long?!"_ Her voice rose up a notch and he could tell the hurt that she was feeling was great, so without indecision he answered._

"…4 months…But it was all a mistake! It won't happen again!"_ Guilt is what he felt when he saw all of the emotions flashing through her eyes. She blinked and walked out of his arms that she once thought would always be there when she felt like this._

"…The only mistake I see here is ever trusting someone such as yourself…I guess you're still just like **him **and that will never change…You're still the Naruto from before, so happy yet foolish…Now, you're one of those people that I can never trust or ever love anymore." _Sapphire eyes widening and with a shaky breath he tried pulling her to him again only for his hand to be slapped away by hers._

"I don't ever want you touching me or calling my name by 'Sakura-chan because you are no longer a part of my life…You Naruto are just another person in my eyes and that's all you'll ever be. Goodbye."_ With that, Sakura left him there not caring if he had been hurt by her words._

_Tears fell from his eyes and wanted to feel the warmth of her body pressed against his again. The only woman that his heart had happened to capture was leaving him because of the wrong choice that he had made. He wanted oh so badly to go after her because he knew if he didn't, he might not see her again. How right he was._

_His knees buckled under him and fell to the ground with a thud. It was an interesting sight to see. The son of a powerful man lying on the sidewalk of an unknown road. She was right, he did take her for granted and now he was paying for it. Then the words that she had said rephrased in his head._

"…_**I guess you're still just like **_him_** and that will never change…"**__ He knew who she was talking about and hated that she thought of both of them the same. That one specific person that had caused most of her trust to disappear had been compared to him. That person that happened to be Sasuke Uchiha._

_Naruto just happened to be in his place right now. Lying on the ground shaking. Feeling so empty just because she wouldn't be there anymore. _

_Sasuke had done this to her when they were still in the 12__th__ grade. Him and Naruto were best friends and exactly the same, but with different appearances. They were the same because they didn't care what girl came up to them or what girl 'loved' them, they just went along with what they wanted._

_Sasuke came knocking on his door one night, and told him what he had done to Sakura together with the words she said to him. Sasuke said he regretted it, breaking her heart like that and feeling guilty because he lost the best thing that ever happened to him._

_Sasuke was always thought to be the stone-cold Uchiha because of his family, but when the water-like substance fell from his cheeks Naruto found out that Sasuke Uchiha did have feelings. But their friendship broke apart when Naruto asked Sakura out on a date, Sasuke had been furious but didn't say anything wanting to act like he didn't care but in reality, he actually did._

_That day Naruto and Sasuke were in war. You would never see them sitting at the same table with their friends, never calling each other those weird names, and never talking to one another anymore._

_But now, Naruto was the one feeling regret at what he had done and he was pretty sure that he would be paying for it very soon but he couldn't help think that she didn't even cry when she found out. Shaking that thought off his head, he gathered all the strength he could muster lifted himself up and walked back to his house._

*_-_-_-_-*

**Now**

Sakuras sleeping form heaved up and down with every breathe she took. The nightmare from before had finally left her and she began to sleep soundly. To deep in her sleep now, she didn't notice the shadow in the corner of her room.

*_-_-_-_-*

**Yea, I forgot this:**

**Sasuke: **_**18**_

**Naruto: **_**18**_

**Sakura: **_**17 ½**_

**Everyone else: **_**I'll tell you later.**_

**Hm, what could that shadow be huh? Remember 5 to 7 reviews please. Yes, I used Naruto with Karin but I rarely ever read one with Naruto being the cheater so this was my chance I guess. Just for the record, if this story is a crappy one, I wrote it just now and I'm kinda overly half asleep. Tell me what I need to do better on this ok? I shall go listen to ob-la-di, ob-la-da. Guess what song that is. Hehehe yes I love the Beatles!**

**Kudos,**

**-Gothic-Porcelain-**


	2. Ponder

**Hola fellow humans, guess what? Another chapter! Oh yes, I did this overnight and it's about 2:39 a.m. right now. Psh who cares about school?! I sure don't! Hehehe just joking but it is late where I am and I do have school but eh, I'll just sleep in my Spanish class. Writing this story and watching Dexter's laboratory is more important anyway! Ok, ok, ok I'll just continue instead of ranting on! You shall begin reading forward! Or below!**

**SUMMARY:**** They said they would be there for her. They said they would never betray her. In the end their words were lies. Now she'll go on with her heart broken and nothing healed. "Sakura, what happened to you?" "...Life did..." NaruSakuSasu**

**WORDS OF WISDOM: **_**Darling, what is going on?**_

***DYING IS YOUR LATEST PASSION***

**-Chapter 2: **_**Ponder**_**-**

*~*~*~*~*

A males figure could be seen in bed sleeping next to a red headed female. There was only one thing wrong with this picture and that was what the man was thinking. In his mind the lady next to him had paler skin and pink hair with emerald eyes hiding behind her closed lids and had a much better figure then the women lying next to him.

Sasuke rose up on his bed and stared down at this lady, who people called Karin, and in his eyes there was no love nor need but there was disgust and regret in those lifeless orbs. Regret for what he had done to his past true love and disgust for the evidence that he had done it with.

He sighed and rose up off of his bed and into the bathroom where he tried to get rid of the stench from the women in his bed. He leaned his body on his tiled wall while the shower sprayed on his hair matting his bangs in front of his eyes. He thought about how he had betrayed her, Sakura. He regretted it with so much now but what could he do? She was gone from his life now. Completely.

Right in the middle of his day-dreaming, he heard shuffling on the other side of the door which could only mean one thing. Karin was now awake. Deciding that it would be best to finish his shower he grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and went to his room to get the things he needed.

Karin was nowhere to be found but once he smelled the food coming from downstairs he knew where she was. Getting dressed, he walked to the kitchen to be met with the red head's back turned towards him, cooking what seemed to be bacon with eggs. "Sasuke-kun! How was your sleep? Did you get any rest? You probably didn't since it was a wild night huh?!" Her voice screeched as if I was miles away. Did she say a 'wild night'? There really is something wrong with her.

He quietly walked to the table, responding with a 'Hn', and sat down on the kitchen table. Karin scoffed and put a plate of food in front of him then went back to wash her hands from the grime that was put upon them. Sasuke looked at the food and yet again, thought about his past lover.

He thought about how she was never able to cook and he was the one that had to do make the food. He smirked slightly as he remembered the time she had tried to bake a cake for his birthday, only for it to turn out black with the sides crusted. After her attempts at ever cooking something, tears would well up in the corners of her eyes and both her legs would slide on either side of her body. Two strong arms would suddenly encircle her tiny waist and bring her close to his chest while she rambled on about her failures. He loved those times because; in the end he was the one to make her feel better and afterwards would be rewarded by smothering kisses around his face.

Sasuke heard movement ahead of him and saw that Karin was coming towards him with a plate of her own only with less food. Of course, she was the type to be on diets constantly. He never liked that fact about Karin. Her whole life was practically a diet. She tried to make herself too skinny, as a result, her ribs were very noticeable.

Without warning, Karin had sat her bony rear on Sasukes lap, making him shiver at how weird it had felt. "Sasuke-kun, you seem so tense! Let me help and ease it for you…" As she said that sentence, he was reminded of how his betrayal on Sakura had begun.

*-_-_-_-_-*

**Flashback**

"I love it Sasuke-kun! Thank you so much!"_ A petite pink haired girl exclaimed as her boyfriend of two years wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around making her laugh in excitement._

_When he put her down safely on the ground, she quickly put the necklace that he had given her on but had some trouble due to her not being able to reach far enough. _"Oi Sakura, let me do that for you." _He couldn't help but laugh at the adorable pout she had made to him._

_Once he was able to put the necklace on her, which was a black choker with a white glazed star in the middle, she had twirled around and surprisingly tackled him to the ground. Surprising because of her height, standing at about four feet and ten inches only reaching his chest and below his shoulders. He loved this small fact about her. He loved how pixie like she looked when she would twirl around, dancing as if there was music to sway to._

_He smiled as she started to kiss him on the mouth over and over. In the middle of their lovey dovey moment, the bell for lunch signaling it was over and time to get back to class. As the two seventeen year olds made their way back to class, they noticed how all of the people didn't look their way when they walked in the hallways and to third block._

_This was a reminder of their labels in high school as the nerds that were together. That's right, they were nerds. The smart people everyone used for passing tests and cheating on life._

_To sum it all up they were at the bottom of the food chain but oddly enough, they didn't care. They knew that the popular kids were just faking everything they were and all they cared for was self image. That's why there are labels such as Preps, Goths, Jocks, etc._

_What Sakura didn't know was that being popular was something that Sasuke would sometimes wish for. Of course he had glasses and wore the uniform the way it was supposed to but he knew that if he were to change a couple of those facts, he would be at the top of the food chain where high school was his kingdom._

_The only thing he liked about being a nerd was his only love, Sakura. She as well as he wore glasses and the uniform the right way together with her hair in a bun and clips pulling her bangs back. To him, Sakura was perfect just the way she was._

_The thing that neither of them knew was that all of that would change soon seeing as the seductress Karin had her eyes set on Sasuke._

*-_-_-_-_-*

**3 weeks later**

_Sasuke was walking towards his second block, well, more like running. He had forgotten to turn his alarm clock on the night before and had woken up late._

_Just as he was going to open his locker, which was the last one on the corner, a red headed girl had taken a step forward making herself known and had started walking up to him._"Hello there Sasuke-kun, how are you? You look handsome today, you'd look even better if you take off those glasses and mess with your clothing a little." _Sasuke was dumbfounded. Never in a million years would Karin, the most popular girl in school, at the top of the food chain, speak to him._

"Uh…Thanks?"_ Was his response to the girl. Karin walked even closer to him and wrapped her arms around him which in return, he pulled her off. She smirked. _"Oh that's right I forgot. You're with that Haruno girl. Sasuke-kun, if you come by my house later on I could do you a favor and change your status in school. As in 'The Sasuke Uchiha' the guy who could get any girl he wants. Don't let that snotty little Haruno hog you all to herself. Here's my number, call me later so I could help with your situation. Bye Sasuke-kun!" _She pecked him on the lips and walked away to whom knows where._

_All throughout the day, Sasuke wondered about the offer which made him seem a bit tense. Sakura would ask him what was wrong and he would answer by saying that he wasn't feeling well. Once he had left Sakura at her house, he took a walk around the park thinking about the offer Karin had made him. He thought about all of the things that could happen to him, like his reputation could be better around school and his status as the nerd would be changed to Sasuke Uchiha. The guy who is best known around school for his good looks and such._

_Finally making a decision, he called Karin and met her at the mall._

***-_-_-_-_-***

**1 month later**

_Everything was changing. Sakura could tell by the way Sasuke had been acting for the past month. She noticed how his attitude changed and how a lot more people, mostly girls, started to talk to him. She didn't know what caused this but it began to hurt her inside. She would hear rumors going around about how Sasuke was sleeping with girls behind her back and then there was him always saying that he had to go 'cause he was late for something when in reality, he was actually meet with a girl somewhere._

_The thing she hated the most was that he was becoming so distant to her such as him not walking with her to class anymore and with his new found friends, him always talking on the phone when they were together, and him not saying the 'I love you's' anymore._

_With one thought in mind, Sakura's mind was made up. She was going to find out what was going on one way or another._

***-_-_-_-_-***

**After school**

_She had been following Sasuke in school and now that it was time to go, she would find out what was really happening by following him._

_When she had seen him walking in the empty hallways, she couldn't help but notice that Karin was standing in the middle of it as if she was waiting for something. Then the next thing that happened broke her heart into pieces. Sasuke-kun, her Sasuke-kun had pushed Karin to the wall and kissed her deeply._

_Without her instructions, she walked up to Sasuke and pushed him _"Wha?! Sakura what are you doing here?!"_ His onyx eyes showed as if he were innocent in this whole fiasco._

"Sasuke-kun…What's happening to you?"_ Her emerald eyes stared up at him with tears glazing her eyes. _"Sakura, you should have known by now that nothing ever stays the same. I've become better than ever Sakura and I'm going to stay this way. Karin helped me change into a guy that is now seen and am forever grateful to her. Face the facts Sakura, I'm not 'your Sasuke-kun' anymore."_ With that he turned away and back to Karin. Sakura started to punch his back and screaming to him how much of a bastard he was. Then Sasuke snapped._

_Sakura lay on the ground with her head to the side. Sasuke's hand was in the air. Realization dawned on him. He saw the look of hurt on Sakura's face and suddenly remembered everything that had happened the past month. From Karin's offer to now. _"S…Sakura I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…Sakura."_ He walked slowly towards her and just when he was about to touch her she jerked away and yelled, _"Get away from me! Don't touch me!"_ She had scooted even farther away and pain shot through him. She was crying. She never cried unless it really hurt her. Sakura quickly got up from where she stood and ran from him. He started running after her but couldn't catch up to her. She was getting farther and farther away from him and disappeared into a crowd of passerbyers. He sunk low on his knees and cried for the first time in a long time. Cried for abandoning his love and cried for hitting her for his ignorance._

*-_-_-_-_-*

**Present**

After that event, Sakura had avoided him. He would try finding her during lunch to talk to her but she was nowhere to be found. Then he had found out she was going out with his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. The fun going guy who would never hurt a fly. He never talked to him since the news had reached him.

But it's been three years since then. He knew that they weren't together anymore, he found out by Kakashi what had transpired between Naruto and Sakura and was happy that they had been separated by Naruto's foolishness but was sad because Sakura was once again hurt. He had never seen her since high school but did his best to find her. He had tried asking her guardian Tsunade where Sakura was but she never gave an answer. So he had set a goal to find Sakura. That was his objective from now on and he would accomplish it.

"Sasuke-kun are you listening to me?! Let's go shopping today! I need new clothes since I'm losing so much wait!" Sasuke gave a grunt of disapproval and pushed her off of him then proceeded to yank her arm and push her out of his house.

He had a mission on his mind and he was going to do whatever it took to find Sakura. Even if it meant getting hurt in the process. He just wanted her in his arms once again. He wondered how she looked like now since it had a long time since he last saw her.

With that, he grabbed his cell phone from his room and dialed Kakashi's number ready to ask for help.

He would find her.

*-_-_-_-_-*

**Hola people! Yea soooo I apologize for the crappy chapter but it was rushed and I wanted to finish it! Ah well just review if you like but I'm expecting at least 10 reviews from you! Then I'll post the next chapter up if you do and if you like hehehe. Please like it!**

**Oh and just a question for you to think about, who's going to the Neversaynever festival in mission? I was gonna go but I chose warped tour instead heh.**

**Annddd, what do you think about the new Naruto chapters that have been coming out?**

**Ok, ok, ok I'll go now. Please review!**

**Kudos,**

**-Gothic-Porcelain-**


	3. Author's note

**Sorry but this isn't a chapter, just wanted to say that I won't be able to post another chapter for the next couple of weeks due to the test I have been receiving in class. I could always just make the chapters in my spare time but then I would start to fall behind my classes. Anyway I am also looking for 10 reviews so I can update the next one so please review if you want to know what happens next. Remember 10!! Reviews.**

Kudos,

-Gothic-Porcelain-


	4. Moving Along

**Oh my goodness! Hm, I really didn't know what to put in this chapter so, I just wrote what came to mind. Annddd I had some help from my reviewers as well. This chapter will be Sakuras P.O.V. though, and it will show what happens to her from before and maybe even now. Oh, and, does anyone know what's another word for "MESSING AROUND WITH DNA!" Yea, my friend told me this and I laughed my ass off. Oh and, I'm kinda gonna put a crossover here with Gundam seed destiny. Has anyone ever heard of that show? It IS and anime and I think it's kinda cool, so I decided to put it as a crossover with this story. If anyone hasn't heard of that anime then I'll be happy to put a link of it from Wikipedia so that you know what it's about. Anyways, enjoy!**

**SUMMARY:**** They said they would be there for her. They said they would never betray her. In the end their words were lies. Now she'll go on with her heart broken and nothing healed. "Sakura, what happened to you?" "...Life did..." NaruSakuSasu**

**WORDS OF WISDOM: Just keep moving forward.**

***DYING IS YOUR LATEST PASSION***

**-Chapter 3: **_**Moving along**_**-**

**- 1 year later-**

**SAKURAS P.O.V.**

It hurt so much. Both of them, they made melted my heart, and yet, broke without a second thought. And with the same person no less! _Karin_. How much I despise her, I can't even describe it! I had never felt hatred for someone until I met her. She stole everything from me, the two men I had fallen in love with, she put her grubby claws on them.

Sasuke…Naruto…They're also to blame. They didn't stop her from being all over them. Then she had the nerve to start talking to my friends! She got to all of them. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba…All of them befriended her even after they found out what she did to me.

But I don't care anymore. It's been four years, since I last saw all of them. I didn't need them, nor ever will. All of them betrayed me, and they didn't even seem to care. That's what hurt me the most. No one ever did care. I was always in the shadows of everyone. My big brother; my parents always asked me why I couldn't be more like him. Every time I failed at something, they would ask me why I couldn't be more like him.

But I wasn't. I was never going to be my brother. The family favorite. But I loved my big brother. Important or not, he was the only one who ever really cared. Even if I wasn't as important as him, he still asked me if I was okay or if I had a nice day. I will always forgive my big brother because; he's the only person who has never hurt me. Even if I live under his shadow.

He helped me with Sasuke. He told me not to dwell on such an ass as him because he wasn't worth my tears. It was hard not to think about it though, since, Sasuke and I had gone out for three years, starting in the ninth grade. He made me fall in love with him by his cool nature and the love that he gave me. He was the first person that ever cared enough to show me what love was. He was the first one to show me that people had actually worried about me. But that my thoughts about him were destroyed when I found out about him and Karin. It had ended between us in the middle of twelfth grade. There were so many questions from my friends about, why we had broken up in the first place, but, they all already knew why.

Because of Karin.

And then came Naruto. He was Sasuke's best friend, but the total opposite. He had asked me out about a month after Sasuke and I broke up, and I had said yes. It came as a shock to me since he was best friends with Sasuke, but he told me that he liked me ever since we were little kids and I couldn't resist him. He was just so cute. He made me fall in love with him by the warmth that radiated off of him and the way he was so nice to me. We only lasted about a year and it was over. But I fell for him so quickly, I thought it was impossible. But Karin got to him to.

And I was alone. All over again. This time, my brother didn't help me cope with the hurt that was developing inside of me. Only because, I had locked myself in my room after that incident. Unknown to me, there was an outline of a person at the corner of my room. I didn't feel the strong arms that had wrapped around my sleeping form, and I didn't notice someone calling out my name.

When I finally opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was red. Then my eyes adjusted to the light and I saw this handsome panda-looking man. He looked a bit older than me, with his light-teal eyes staring into mine. I immediately got scared, because of the fact that I didn't know this person and I didn't know how I got here.

The person had called out my name and I asked how he knew it, which he said that he knew my big brother and that he always mentioned his little sister and her pink hair. I blushed at that. I never knew my brother talked about me, but nice things. He told me that he had seen me running around Konoha like some sort of maniac, and again, I blushed. He said that he hadn't carried me here like I thought he did, but, I had come into his house without checking to see if it was mine and had collapsed in his bedroom. My face must have been completely red by now, since, he smiled slightly and told me that he would call my brother to pick me up.

But I told him no. I didn't know why, but, I wanted to stay and talk to him some more. Something about him entranced me and I couldn't help but become more interested in him.

I asked him if I could stay there for a bit. I told him my life story, and how people always told me my brother was better than me. I told him how heartbroken I was because of my past lovers. He showed sympathy towards me, and gave me advice for it. His words shocked me though. He told me to just keep _moving along._ It shocked me though, because he didn't know me well enough and still gave me advice. But I shouldn't be talking; after all, I did tell him all about my problems. And I just met him!

He finally introduced himself as Gaara. He was beautiful. His skin was a bit tanner than mine, but, I started to become afraid. Every time I was around him, my heart would flutter and butterflies would form in my stomach. I realized that I had a crush on him. I willed myself to not form these emotions again, and it sort of worked, but not completely. We were living together for a month.

In that month, I never went back home to my own family. In that month, we both decided that we would be the best friends we could ever have. After that time we spent together, we left Konoha and went to his home town, Suna. I met his family there too. His sister, Temari, was like an older sister to me. She understood the pain I went through, not because she experienced it, but, because Gaara did. She was beautiful as well. Her green eyes were a little darker then Gaara's and her sandy-blonde hair was put into four ponytails around her head. She was a master at karate. Then I met Kankuro. The middle child. He was a master at fighting with puppets. I didn't know why he practiced that, but he says that it's because people don't expect puppets at all, so that gave him the idea. He, also, became like and older brother to me. He called me 'squirt' and little nicknames that an older brother would to a younger sister. I couldn't tell how he looked though, since he was always wearing paint all over his face.

I stayed in Suna with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro for two months. Until I came across a picture of a missing child at the local super market. I realized it was me. I had a small smile and I still had the big, dorky glasses with my hair to the back. Gaara came up to me and had asked me what was wrong, he must have seen me staring at the wall for a long time, because, when he saw the picture, he tore it from its place and grabbed my onto my hand to take me home.

He told Temari about the photo and she decided to change my look, since people would know that I was the missing child. She took me to the Suna mall and she made me try on so many different outfits, then she took me to buy some contacts so I wouldn't have to wear those big, dorky glasses anymore. But she was the one that had cut my hair up to my neck.

I was amazed at the transformation. When I looked in the mirror, it was hard to believe that it was me. My bangs now, covered my forehead and my hair had a messy look to it, making me look like a punky kind of person. My eyes looked a lot better, with the glasses off you could actually tell that my eyes were a shiny green color. And now, instead of wearing baggy clothing, I wore a white tank top with a gray sweatshirt over it, and black skinny jeans to match.

I really liked it, it was weird at first but I had gotten used to it. Gaara seemed to like it to. He would often compliment me about how nice I would look. But it started to get to suspicious around Suna. People would look twice at the photo then at me. It seemed as if they were catching on really quick. All of us started to notice that detail, and so, we left.

We've all been traveling together ever since then. We had moved to a city called orb; it was a small town and the people there were nice. No one seemed to notice me, although, gave me strange looks due to my pink hair.

My looks had changed during all of this time as well. My hair had grown down to my upper back and it was in layers. The layers on the top were puffy so it I still had that messy look to it. My eyes had gotten slightly greener and shined more. But I was still reached up to five feet and zero inches.

Temari had grown much more beautiful too. Her hair was still the same but it her looks went beyond that. Her green eyes were even darker and her skin got a nice tan to it. She was a lot taller than me though, reaching up to five foot nine. After the four years that we spent together, she taught me how to do karate and now, I was at her level, but she still beat me when we fought though.

Gaara had gotten even more handsome. His hair was a bit longer that it seemed ruffled and his teal eyes were more prominent. He had gotten really tall also, up to six foot two, just like his brother Kankuro.

Kankuro, well he still wore the makeup on his face, so I can't really describe him. But he didn't wear the hoodie he used to, now, he wore long-sleeved shirts but they were tighter then the hoodie.

We had bought an apartment that was big enough for the four of us. I was really happy because they included me as family. We were all so close now, they told me things about them and I did the same. Together, we became a group. A group called 'The dark knight'. What we did to get that name was, we stole things. We only stole when we needed food to eat, which was almost every day, and some if we needed clothes to wear, we stole. And I liked it. Temari's karate lessons really did come in handy. People seemed to know about us because when they saw people in black suits, they started to run around and hide their things away from us. Of course, we kept our identity a secret. We wore masks over our heads so that no one would realize it was us. We became known almost everywhere. Even back in Konoha, people were scared shitless because they were too scared of us.

On this day, we were walking down the streets trying to find some food to make for dinner. We were walking in a comfortable silence until there were people cheering.

"Hm, what's that noise? I wonder where it's coming from…" Kankuro said as he stopped to look around. "Well, let's go find out then! C'mon guys!" Temari's mood seemed to get brighter. She probably thought that there was a festival going on. "Erm, I'll just go to the park. I don't really feel like going Tema." I told her this as I started walking in the parks direction. "Be careful Sakura. I'll go after you when it's over alright?" Gaara told me as he turned Temari started to giggle. "Gosh Gaara, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you gotta crush on Sakura-chan here! You only said 'I' instead of 'us', Hehehe you are such a cute little brother, ya know that?" Gaara blushed at what Temari said. He just shrugged and went walking with his siblings.

An hour seemed to pass and I was still at the park. I started to get bored and left from the swing I was on. I started to walk to the bridge that was the entrance for the park and stood in the middle of it. I was too deep in my thoughts, that the scream that came scared me out of them.

I started to run a little to the place where I heard the screaming going on. I found out that there were some guys tormenting some little children with guns in their hands, in a small forest-like place, but what shocked me the most, was that Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were there, but with some people with suits. I quickly hid behind a large tree.

The people with suits seemed to be yelling at the men that held guns in their hands. However, there were two kinds of colors of suits. One group of people wore white while the other wore maroon. I was snapped out of my thoughts as the men started to shout.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot these brats? Huh? They stole my bread and I want it back" A man that held the gun spoke first. A woman then spoke, she had blonde short hair that was pointy at the edges and it surrounded her face. She wore a white uniform. "Because if you shoot, we won't hesitate to shoot you! Do you understand?" Then a man wearing a maroon uniform spoke up. He had magenta looking eyes and what seemed like violet hair. "That's right! If you don't put the gun down you'll regret your choice soon! Put the gun down!"

All of these people scared me. I saw Temari at the corner of the forest, with Gaara and Kankuro. They all seemed to be analyzing what was going on. Then I saw the man point the gun at the people with uniforms. "Fine! If they're not gonna give me back my bread, then o guess I have no choice! Goodbye children!" He pointed the gun back at the kids. I couldn't believe what I was watching! How could a man just shoot some innocent little kid! That's when I came to a decision. I was going to stop him from shooting them one way or another.

I ran so fast towards the children. They were shaking so badly. Just when I stood in front of them I felt a pain go through my left shoulder. I shut my eyes from the pain but was surprised that I was still standing. I opened my eyes and looked to my shoulder, and realized that my purple checkered shirt was now stained with blood…Wha? This was brand new! It was my favorite!

I stopped what I was doing in that instant. My bangs covered my forehead and shadowed my eyes. My eyes were gleaming red. And then I snapped. I started to chuckle really low and then it started to get higher. "Why, you bastard…You just ruined my new shirt! Your gonna pay greatly!" With that, I ran so at blind speed to the man that STILL held the gun in his hand and got a hold of his arm then twisted it behind his back. He fell to the ground and I landed on his back with my legs on each side of him. The gun had fallen away from his hands, which was good because I didn't want to get shot.

Adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I could hear him start to yell from the position his arm was in. "Ah! Stop it! Get her off of me! She's breaking my arm! AH!" Before I knew it, there was a cracking sound. I started to pummel into his back so hard that I could hear his spine breaking. The sound of bones cracking made me realize what I had done. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Sakura, it's alright. You can let him go now." I could hear Gaara telling me this as he held me in his arms and soothed my back. "Jeez Sak, you sure did a number on him. He's unconscious! Hehehe I have taught you well young grasshopper!" Temari didn't seem to notice the hurt I was going through right now since she took me into her arms and hug me tight saying how adorable I was at the same time! Ah! It hurts! My breathe started to slow down and all I welcomed the darkness in.

**I forgot about the ages! All of them are 22 but Sakura is 21!**

**So here it is! Yea, I'm not quite sure about this chapter so, tell me what you people think about the crossover with GUNDAM SEED DESTINY. Also, if you don't like it, I'll just change it up and put something else. Thanks for reading and please, at least 5 reviews! 5!**

Kudos,

-Gothic-Porcelain-


	5. Meetings

**Another chapter! Yay! Hm, I don't know what to write for this chapter but, I'll just write whatever comes to me! I've been really addicted to the Transformers movies lately. Ideas keep popping up in my head and I can't really decide on one! It's really frustrating, and then I get distracted easily from all of the old black and white movies because they really are interesting. Let me just write the chapter hehehe. **

**I also needed to say that I messed up on the ages, so everyone is as follows!**

**Sakura: She is now 18**

**Gaara: 20**

**Temari: 22**

**Kankuro: 21**

**Kira Yamato: 18**

**Athrun Zala: 18**

**Shinn Asuka: 18**

**Cagalli Yula Athha: 18**

**Lunamaria Hawke: 17**

**Meyrin Hawke: 16**

**Stellar Louisser: 16**

**Lacus Clyne: 18**

**Enjoy!**

**SUMMARY:**** They said they would be there for her. They said they would never betray her. In the end their words were lies. Now she'll go on with her heart broken and nothing healed. "Sakura, what happened to you?" "...Life did..." NaruSakuSasu**

**WORDS OF WISDOM: Nothing ever Matters when there's Nothing to look forward to.**

***DYING IS YOUR LATEST PASSION***

**-Chapter 4: **_**Meetings**_

Groggy emerald eyes opened and closed again from the sunlight that was directed her way. When she had enough energy to fully keep them open, she sat up from the black-leather couch she was in and looked around the red room. She saw two windows from across the room and a big lamp that was right on top of her head. She blinked. _Why is there a gigantic lamp right above my head? It's practically blinding my sight! Ah!_ The feeling of pain went through her shoulder and Sakura vaguely wondered why it hurt so much. When she lifted her sleeve up, she saw a bandage covering the top of her shoulder and remembered how she had received it. _Oh…I see now. But where am I and where are my friends! Hm, probably around here somewhere, I just got to find them! Huh? Oh look, there are windows!_

Sakura quickly stood up off of the couch and went to where the windows were. She looked outside and gasped at the amazing view she saw. "The oceans are beautiful! And the cliffs surrounding the water, this must be why they made a building this high. You could see almost everything there is in the city!" Getting over her fascination, Sakura turned around and saw that there was a door on the far right corner. She walked to it and left the room to see what else there was in this building.

She noticed that the hallways were crowded with people. They all wore the same type of uniforms from the people that she saw before except, some of them wore pink outfits and the others wore blue. Just as she was about to leave from her spot, the scent of food automatically hit her nostrils. Her stomach growled so she chased after the lovely smell.

People didn't seem to notice her running past them since they were all oh so very tall and she was oh so very short. Her eyebrows furrowed at this and she gave a low snarl. She really didn't like her shortness, but, it did come in handy sometimes. Like the time when Temari asked her for help with stealing some money from a rich person that came into town. The lady was showing off her jewelry and the furry coats that she wore to get into the fanciest restaurants, that it made Sakura sick. She hated how rich people would flaunt their way into anything. This lady, she happened to be in the candy shop that both, Temari and Sakura owned. The lady, as Sakura observed, was quite plump and had heavy makeup on her features, had introduced herself as 'Lady Victoria' from the America's. Sakura made a look of distaste at her and mentally screamed of how obnoxious she looked to the naked eye.

Sakura's green eyes caught Temari's own and caught the mischievous glint they held within them. Sakura smiled and went to stand behind the lady, acting as if she was only looking for something in an aisle of chocolates. Temari spoke to the lady, who had asked if there were any _good_ kind of candy around there store. The lady seemed to mock what they owned since there was a faint smirk and a squinting of the ladies eyes after her statement. Both, Temari and Sakura gave low growls which turned into sickly sweet smiles, and before the lady knew it, Sakura made off with her wad of cash that she had stolen from the ladies purse and went to take her place right beside Temari.

As Sakura stood next to her, they both giggled at the ladies cluelessness and right then and there, the lady left from the store, saying that the candy they had tasted horrible, even though she hadn't tasted any.

Sakura smiled at that memory. Her shortness really was a gift. Laughing at that thought, she went and kept on following the magnificent scent. The smell ended at what seemed to be a room that was closed by a door with no knob. She grabbed onto the right end of the door, and then pulled. The door opened and she was amazed at the sight that shown before her. Numerous tables were aligned in rows and many people sat, eating away to their desires. Sakura looked around and did a double take at who she saw sitting on one of the tables.

She walked towards the table next to the wall-sized windows facing across from her where she saw Temari, Gaara and Kankuro eating and talking to some of the people that she saw from before. When she neared them, Temari took notice of her and waved her to come closer. It was when Sakura was right beside them that Kankuro decided to give her a bone crushing hug. "Eh…eh K-Kankuro! I…I can't breathe!" Temari's eyes went big and she punched Kankuro upside the head and he let Sakura go to tend to his wound.

Sakura took a seat between Gaara and Temari, keeping her head low with a blush staining her cheeks. "Sakura, you alright? Your face is all red! And by the way, does your wound hurt? You sure did hurt that guy pretty bad" Temari touched Sakura's head and looked closer to her face, then pinched her cheeks, "Y-yes Temari I'm alright, thank you for asking" She shook Temari's hand out of the way and stared down at the empty plate that was in front of her. Her stomach growled out and Sakura blushed at how loud it sounded. "Are you hungry? There's food on the other end of the table ya know?" Sakura looked up and saw a girl with short red hair and blue eyes talking to her.

"Uh, thank you for telling me, uh…"

"Lunamaria Hawke! And your name is Sakura right?" Sakura gave a nod in response and looked back down, "I'll go get ya something Sakura, but what drink would you like?" Temari stood up and waited for Sakura to answer, "Uh, what is there?" "Hehehe sorry, forgot to tell you, there's water, punch, lemonade, and uhhh..." "Punch is good Temari." "Alright! I'll be right back."

Temari left to go get Sakura her food, meanwhile, Sakura just kept looking down at her hands. Gaara nudged her on the stomach and smiled gently at her. Sakura blushed slightly and took that as a sign of comfort. He always knew when she was in an uncomfortable situation. This being how shy she was. She was always shy in front of the people she just met…she was shy from people period. Temari and Sakura were on the okay level where she could laugh and do anything she wanted, but, with Gaara and Kankuro, she was still on that sort of shy that you could say anything you wanted but couldn't really look them in the eye when she said it. Gaara once told her that she was cute when she kept blushing at every word she was telling him. She was always a shy person but when she needed to be strong _(such as steal things from people and help others in need)_ her timid demeanor would step aside and out came her inner.

"You're really timid aren't you?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when the guy across her spoke. She noticed that he was the guy that was trying to stop the man from shooting the children from earlier today. She took a closer look at him and saw that his hair wasn't violet, but black and his eyes weren't magenta, but red. They must have looked like that since the sunlight was shining on him. Forgetting what he asked her, she blushed again but worse. "Um, n-no I'm n-not."

When she looked up at him he silently gasped at her large emerald eyes that showed from behind the bangs that covered her forehead. He couldn't help but blush himself at how cute she looked. When she blushed and looked back down at her hands, he chuckled and smiled. "Well, my names Shinn Asuka. I'm a ZAFT military elite and pilot the Destiny mobile suit. Of course you know Lunamaria. She's a ZAFT military elite as well and pilots the Impulse mobile suit. That girl you see next to her is Meyrin Hawke, Lunamria's little sister, she's a communication officer here." She looked to where he pointed to and saw a girl that with red hair. It was up into two pony tails on either side of her head and her eyes looked to be purple. She was currently trying to solve a rubix cube.

"And this guy here, his name is Athrun Zala. He pilots the Strike mobile suit." Sakura looked to the guy beside him and saw a man with blue with blackish hair almost touching his shoulders and green eyes. When she was down analyzing him, she finally noticed that he was staring right into her eyes. Her face turned red yet again and looked back down.

"Here ya go Sakura-chan. I know you really like dumplings so I got you some of those." Temari took her seat next to Sakura and began eating the rest of her food. Sakura took a bite out of her dumplings and squeezed her eyes shut at the taste of it. _It's so delicious! They never serve these kind of dumplings in the town!_ Sakura was too busy eating her food that she didn't see the males that she just met looking at her.

When Shinn first laid eyes on her back when she took the hit for the kids, he thought that she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. She only looked to be 16 by her shortness and how child-like she seemed to be. But, what amazed him the most was that she looked like the type of girl that didn't take crud from anyone until now, when he actually talked to her. Maybe it was an adrenaline rush? He felt someone staring at him and saw that it was Lunamaria. She wasn't staring, she was glaring! She turned back to her food and continued eating vigorously. He got a bit uncomfortable with her presence so he moved away from her a little.

Lunamaria started to get angry. Not at herself, not at Shinn, but at this girl, _Sakura_. She was suddenly getting all of the attention, and from _Shinn_! The guy that she's liked since, months! And now, she see's Shinn staring at Sakura like a lovesick puppy. Gah! This girl is starting to get frustrating!

Athrun's blue eyes stared at the pink haired girl that showed up. He was very impressed with the way she tackled the man to the ground and how much strength she had. Of course, when he actually spoke to her, she seemed entirely different from the persona she acted as before. He didn't know why, but, he couldn't stop staring at the way her green eyes would sparkle at everything anyone said. The feeling in his heart was warm when he saw her; he had no idea why though. He was already dating Cagalli, so, why was he feeling like he sort of _liked_ this girl that he barely met? Part of him wanted to keep on and discover this new found feeling and the other just wanted to stay with Cagalli. Athrun needed some time to think. He was going to see how all of this played out.

Meyrin just continued trying to solve her rubix cube. That was until she looked up saw that that Sakura girl was looking at her. "May I help you with something…Sakura was it?" Sakura hadn't realized that she saw her staring but just kept staring and nodded her head. "Um…may I help you with that, please?" Meyrin glanced down at her rubix cube, sighed, and gave it to Sakura. "Sure. I don't think you'll be able to figure it out though. It's pretty hard to solve, like a puzzle piece!"

Sakura shook her head and began to move the colors where they needed to be.

"So Athrun, do you want me to accompany you to the dance that Orbs having? I'll dress really nice!" Meyrin's advances weren't answered as Athrun gave a sigh and shook his head on a 'no' sign.

"M-Meyrin? You can have this back." Meyrin gasped at what Sakura had done. She put the rubix cubes colors where they were supposed to be! But, how! She was working on it for weeks, maybe even months! Damnit!

Shinn gasped slightly at Sakura's accomplishment. She had completed the rubix cube! But, how? He himself tried putting it back together, which was impossible so he gave up and gave it back to a slightly frustrated Meyrin. "Do you like puzzles?" Athrun looked at her asking his question while Sakura nodded her head. "She does a lot of these back home. She's done so many, it's hard to keep track! Squirt here is such a smarty pants." Kankuro talked while food was hanging out of his mouth. The other two siblings plus Sakura sweat dropped at his actions. He didn't even realize how he looked.

"Chew with your mouth closed Kankuro." Kankuro stopped his eating and gave Gaara a questioning stare. Temari laughed out loud and wiped his mouth with a napkin, to which, Kankuro's cheeks turned red and continued eating. Athrun glanced at Sakura for a split second and went back to what he was doing.

No one seemed to notice that Athrun had been staring right at Sakura, for a longer time than necessary besides Shinn. His anger level rose just a bit but calmed down when Sakura resumed eating._ I don't know why, but, I want to keep talking to this girl. She seems like an interesting person. But, why does she have pain hidden behind her eyes?_ Shinn peeked at Sakura from under his bangs and went back to eating.

**5 Hours later**

Sakura, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro were sitting in the room from which Sakura had woken up. Kankuro and Temari were napping while Gaara and Sakura were sitting side by side, on the floor next to the table. Gaara was currently reading a book, leaning his back on the couch and Sakura was putting a puzzle piece together, Meyrin gave it to her since she saw how much she enjoyed solving puzzles.

There was a knock at the door which made Temari and Kankuro wakeup up from the loudness. The door slid open and in came people that wore white and maroon uniforms. Sakura was too busy trying to complete her puzzle that she didn't hear them start to talk.

"My names Cagalli Yula Athha. I am the princess of Orb and I pilot the Strike Rouge mobile suit. This is my twin brother Kira Yamato and he pilots the Freedom. And this is Lacus Clyne, she just started and she helps out with the communication on board." A girl with blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders and hazel eyes had spoken first. She introduced herself and her brother who had brown hair that was a bit long and lavender-like eyes and a girl with light pink long hair and blue eyes. Athrun, Shinn, and Meyrin were with them.

"Hey! My names Temari, these are my two brothers Gaara and Kankuro, and that's my friend Sakura, the one in her own little world." All of the siblings waved except for Sakura, who hadn't known that anyone was there. "You can have a seat if you'd like? Don't mind Sakura, she's still hasn't noticed you're here hehehe." They all nodded and sat themselves on the seats that were in front of the table.

Lacus took at the girl with pink hair. She was really beautiful and her jade like eyes matched that of a cat. She was the one that helped out with the children earlier today. Lacus looked down at what the girl was doing and saw that she had started the puzzle from the middle, most people she knew would always start at the ends just to make it easier, why not her? "Excuse me…Sakura?" Sakura looked up at the mention of her name and noticed that a girl with pink hair was talking to her. "Y-yes, um, m-miss?" Kira took her stuttering as a shock. His first impression of her was that she was the type who was confident, but, her stuttering proved otherwise.

"Why did you start the puzzle piece by the middle instead of the edges? It's much easier to begin there you know?" Lacus heard how the girl stuttered and decided that she was the shy kind. "B-because it's not r-really a puzzle if you start by the s-sides. It's really a p-puzzle if you start where it's a-actually harder to begin in." A blush came on Sakura's cheeks. She didn't like when people she didn't know tried talking to her. It made things seem harder for her. And with all of the men staring at her made it even worse. The women were just looking but the men were STARING! It's a really different thing to her.

"You're really pretty." He didn't know why he said it but, he just did. Kira had just said the first thing that came up to his mind, and that was it. _Idiot! You hardly know her!_ Kira scolded himself for saying something that wasn't meant to be said. He knew that she was beautiful, but, it was supposed to be thoughts, not words! He could feel Lacus glaring at him through her peripheral. He glanced back at Sakura and concluded that she looked really cute with a blush on her face.

"Uh, t-thank you Mr. Yamato." Sakura went back to her puzzle. Cagalli smirked inwardly. It seemed that her twin brother had a crush on a girl that he didn't even know. She would try and make things work out, without Lacus in the picture. She knew that Kira and Lacus were in a relationship, but, she wasn't really fond of it. Lacus was too much of a person that only cared about dressing up properly and was only there for her brother, no one else. Cagalli thought that her brother deserved someone that cared about him, but, also cared about other people. Earlier today, Sakura seemed to be that sort of person. Yes, she got mad at the guy for ruining her shirt, but that wasn't why she had gone there in the first place. It was to save the kids that needed to be saved.

"On to business, were here because we want to ask you guys a question. It involves you moving here." The siblings and Sakura all froze in shock. _Move here? But, but, but me and Sakura have a store to take care of! And what about our old apartment!_ Lacus seemed to read their minds, since she started to explain, "We know there are many questions that need to be answered right now, but, we feel that all of you could have jobs here. Jobs that pay a lot and jobs where food is _always_ free."

Kankuro and Gaara nodded their heads in unison but Sakura and Temari had worried looks on their features. "But, me and Sakura have a candy shop! We can't just leave it to be abandoned…" Sakura looked towards Temari and saw how sad she looked

She felt bad as well but Temari absolutely loved the shop. They had a lot of good moments in that shop. "We can have a shop made here if you'd like. You can work there as a part time job and work here fully." Temari and Sakura thought about it for what seemed like five minutes. Sakura gave a nod for confirmation and Temari gave a sigh and nodded as well. "That's good then! We'll be leaving now but be ready by 8:00 a.m. and a group of four people will be here to show you around. Have a good night." The people in uniforms stood up and left from the room.

Kira was the last to go but before he stepped out, he took a quick glance at Sakura's direction and left.

"Well I'm beat. C'mon Sakura, let's catch some shut eye." Sakura stood on her feet and followed Temari to their room. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. Maybe she would have to meet more people…she wasn't so happy about that idea but fell asleep after thirty minutes of thinking.

**Finally done! I know it's not really good but I was having a rough day so I just wrote what I could. The next chapter will be a lot better I hope. 5 reviews please.**

_Kudos,_

_-Gothic-Porcelain-_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**This is an author's note! I am deeply sorry for not updating in over a year guys! Truly, I am. I will make it up to you though! I'm setting up a poll on my profile and you guys get to vote what story you want me to continue first. Also, you can message me if you want me to start over the stories or just continue them. I was about 15-years-old when I wrote these stories and since the years have gone by I believe that I've grown into a better writer. So please, do forgive me for not updating at all when I said I would! It's been a pretty busy two years? And I really could not keep up with my stories but now I'm willing to keep writing and/or re-writing these stories that you MAY want to continue reading. So just vote on which story I should continue first and message me if I should re-write it or just keep going! I'll check the votes a week from today!**

**Kudos,**

**-Gothic-Porcelain-**


End file.
